A half-bridge circuit may include two analog devices or switches. Half-bridge circuits may be used in power supplies for motors, in rectifiers, and for power conversion. Each half-bridge circuit package has several contacts and may include several conductive paths to connect the contacts to each other and to external components.
A half-bridge circuit may experience ringing if the circuit is underdamped. The ringing may occur approximately when one device of the half-bridge circuit closes and the other device opens. One method for minimizing the impact of ringing is to reduce the turn-on times of the devices. Another method to minimize the ringing is to reduce the size of a package for the half-bridge circuit and implement a decoupling capacitor attached to the printed-circuit-board voltage input.